Five Years After
by Clarissa Hunter
Summary: Five years ago she broke hearts including her own, Five years ago she left and now Five years after she's dead, a tiny daughter as the only proof she ever really existed.


Dear Guild

It happened on our anniversary, a rainy day, and unsettling feeling…. It all happened that morning after we had "done the deed" so to speak. I was in pure bliss throughout the night and woke in his arms safe and sound. But then, the unsettling feeling came and in more ways than one today would be the most bittersweet day of my life. As I snuck out of bed to start to make breakfast, this feeling of nausea overcame me and in that split second my fears became true.

Sure, it would be wonderful to have a baby but how can a mage make a living with the fear of either losing or hurting the child both in and out of pregnancy? Also we were much too young to care for a baby, I scrambled to get my rent every month and now with a baby? But, no. I couldn't- no wouldn't abort this baby so after making breakfast I left without a trace, taking a few necessities with me I just vanished. Sure I confided in Gray the last second, he never told you did he? I'm glad up would ruin what you had built up after I left.

I moved to a secluded town in a forest far, far away the only information I had with me that I was going south. The little town didn't need to use money or the like because the believed that sharing was essential to survival. I stayed with a nice woman and she took care of me while I went through the pregnancy, to tell you the truth I was grateful that this was happening to me almost as if a punishment was being dealt out… I never expected the one thing I left for was going to bring me so much sorrow. I…..I lost the baby, it was a miscarriage two months before the due date.

After that happened I don't think I ate for days at hand maybe drinking some water every now and then. The woman I was living with helped me get over the feeling of depression. I was actually okay for a little while until the baby's death date came around… I got drunk that night and had a one night stand….unprotected. Stupid I know but I was just so depressed and I could imagine being with you when I was like that.

Of course afterwards just my luck I'm pregnant again! It was a year or so after I left the guild and I was actually happy at the chance to have a child again. I hoped with my entire heart that it would be okay this time. Apparently fate decided to be good to me and it turned out alright this time. I was blessed with a little girl, blonde hair, brown eye, looking exactly like my mother and I. Of course being the romantic sap I am I named her Layla.

She was absolutely beautiful my precious daughter. If I had lost her I would've been worse off than the first time, but it was okay and I decided that I should head back to Magnolia after Layla turned one so that she would be more suited for travel. That year to me was bittersweet, I wanted it to move quickly so that I could see you guys again, but then I also wanted it to be slow so that I could stay with my sweet Layla forever. When our year was finally up I was excited telling Layla all about our crazy adventures during my time at the guild.

I spent the money I had brought with me to buy the ticket and rent a temporary house in the town over just so you guys wouldn't have to feel like we immediately wanted you to accept me again… We were happy there Iw old run over to our guild to see you at times. Remember the pink haired teenager looking at the guild and shrugging at the mentioning of joining? Me. The blonde with a pixie cut and blue eyes? Me. The woman in her mid forties a brunette with a two year old? Me and Layla. I was so happy when you guys came out to talk to me when you noticed me in those disguises. It wasn't the real deal, but I was still talking to you.

Four years passed and Layla was growing up to be so beautiful….she reminded me so much of my mother it almost hurt. But I also loved her so, so much she made me want to go back and at least introduce myself but no I would stay in hiding at least until she was a bit older. Another year passed and now this is where my letter ends in case something happens to me. I should be in Magnolia right now and I hope you never get to read this letter but if it does come to this… I beg of you take care of Layla for me. She's so sweet, and gentle, and I wish the circumstances were different than this but seeing as they're not…

Goodbye Fairy Tail I love you,

Lucy

There was crying all over the guild as Master finished reading the letter some were silent tears, some were whimpers, and some were straight out bawls but none were sadder than Team Natsu. Natsu was shaking in rage and hurt after finding out the truth after all these years, Gray was regretting that he never went with her and he would never see that smiling face of hers ever again, and Erza was as she never cried before, feeling as if she failed Lucy she sank to her knees. Layla was crying too, not really understanding what was happening other than her mother not being here. She clung to Erza and Erza clung to the fragile little girl, never letting go of her last connection to Lucy.

Memories flashed through everyone's head her silly antics, her help, the sad and good things they went through together as a family, and most of all her warm smiles. The light of Lucy Heartfilia was no longer there within her but within her daughter. Layla would never replace Lucy but she would remind everyone of her existence and importance.

My the time everyone had calmed down to the extent that they weren't crying as much anymore, little Layla was asleep in Erza's arms. As Erza held her everyone had one question on their minds and that was- "So who's the father," someone asked voicing the question everyone was thinking. As soon as it was voiced everyone started thinking he could have blonde hair or brown eyes, or he could have no resemblance to Layla making it almost impossible to find him. Since it was a traveler they might as well guess who it was but really it was a good question …

Who was the Father?

Dear People,

Hi I was bored and this idea popped into my head well at first Lucy would be alive with no child letter one shot but then it turned into whatever this is. It will probably not be very long just ten chapters at maximum so it won't be full blown thing like my other three. Probably shorter chapters and just something to turn to when I can't think of anything to write so yeah. So can any if you guess who the father will be?  
Blondes and light browns: Laxus, Sting, Loke, Hibiki,  
Brown Eyes : Loke, Jellal, Glidarts(sorta), Hibiki (It says black but sometimes they look brown so let's add him in)  
Well that's you're list of People and yeah I added in light browns I dunno why to add more variety maybe? That's only seven out of the possible sixteen actually never mind that's a lot almost half. Well thanks for reading and review who you think it is :)  
Yours truly,

Clarissa Hunter xoxo


End file.
